


Hard Top, Soft Cream

by Measured_Words



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Flogging, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Reaper is a good top, The Fuck Squad, Wet & Messy, creme brulee as aftercare, exploring boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: Sergei has brought Reaper along on their mission to the fancy Philkirk resort in Chillwater, and Reaper is eager to show him just how grateful he is.





	Hard Top, Soft Cream

"Wow," Reaper said, probably for the millionth time that day. But now he was finally alone with Sergei, after the days of travel with the rest of his friends, and they were in a fancy posh resort he'd never even really dreamed of visiting. The room looked bigger than the whole farm house, and everything was so clean and white. Their bags had been delivered, but he was almost embarrassed by how shabby his looked next to the ornate and gilt furniture and the marble surfaces. "Everything here is just so nice!"

"Right!?" Sergei grinned, turning around to take in the whole room, his hands stretched out dramatically. "Were gonna have a great time! I don't even know where to start…"

Reaper had some ideas, but for now he shrugged, aiming for casual. "Well, uh, did you want to get cleaned up? Are we supposed to meet back up with the others?"

"Well, I don't know about cleaned up," Sergei said with a flirty smile, "but I could get changed into something more…comfortable. I don't think we're expected anywhere, so we’ve got some time."

They hadn't had much privacy in the caravan, but Sergei had been teasing him with descriptions of some of the things he'd bought at Lorelia's Secret, and Reaper was very eager to see them in person. "I can get casual," he said. "Maybe I can check out the bed while you get changed?"

Sergei's smile widened. "Great! I'll be right out then."

The bed was big, and it did look pretty study, made of heavy oak with some fancy carvings on the headboard, and tall posts that were already giving him some ideas. Reaper hadn't had much in the way of fancy clothes to pack – just the suit he'd bought for his sister's wedding – but he'd had a pretty good idea of how much time he might be spending in the bedroom, and had planned accordingly. He gave it a good shake, and the bed didn't so much as slide across the tiled floor. Oh, this was going to be good. He sat down on it, sinking into the mattress without so much as a creak. It was almost too nice – too clean, too perfect. But he was here now, and his hot boyfriend was getting changed into sexy underwear in the next room, and the only thing to do was get naked and make the most of it.

Reaper stripped out of his travelling clothes. Feeling a little self-conscious, he folded them more neatly than he might have at home, but he left his heavy leather belt lying across the pristine white bedspread where Sergei could see it as he emerged from the bathroom.

They were both pretty pent up after the travel time, and he was already half hard just thinking about finally being able to plow Sergei's tight, sexy, ass again. When Sergei finally emerged, wearing a pair of tight lacy black panties that did nothing to hide his own erection, and a loose silky pink camisole that clung to his muscled chest and strained against the bars running through each of his nipples, Reaper felt ready enough to take him just like that without any further preamble. That wasn't even counting the garter belt and lace-topped stockings.

"Fuck," he said, a bit at a loss for just how sexy Sergei was. Sergei, his boyfriend, a town hero who had invited him to come at the fanciest hotel Reaper had ever even heard of. Sergei, who let R eaper do all the things he'd never imagined he'd ever get to do with another man. Who begged him for it. Who was going to be begging him for it in short order. Reaper petted his lap invitingly, and Sergei sashayed across the floor to take his place, his brown skin betraying a light blush.

"Do you like it?" Sergei settled onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Reaper's wide shoulders, sitting on his knees, their cocks almost touching.

"You're so beautiful…" Reaper couldn't have stopped the words if he'd wanted to. The contrast under his hands of thin silk over Sergei's muscled thighs was thrilling. "I still don't know how I got so lucky."

Sergei blushed more deeply at that. "We both got lucky." It was a little disappointing that Sergei  
didn't remember much of their night together, but they'd been working on developing new memories that they could share. As hot as that first night of "I can take anything, do your worst" had been, he'd really been enjoying helping Sergei figure out where his limits really were. Sergei had been opening up his world in other ways… like this outfit.

"I don't know if I want to spank you or suck you off."

"Well we can do both, and other things besides," Sergei said, leaning forward for a kiss. He inched forward so that their bodies were pressed fully together, gyrating his hips teasingly as Reaper squeezed his ass firmly. When they broke away, there was a wet spot showing on the front of his panties from where his cock – or maybe Reaper's – was already starting to drip with anticipation. "Spank me until my ass is all red, then suck me until I come?"

Reaper nodded eagerly. "I wanna tie you to this fancy bed too, and hurt you a little, and then fuck you proper."

Sergei kissed him again. "We'll see how long you can hold out before you need your dick in my ass… but I want you to hurt me good, then fuck me until I come again."

"Everything in this room is so nice and clean… I'm gonna feel better after we get it a little more dirty, so I'm gonna make you come all over these nice white sheets, and then we can sleep in it together."

"Ohh, please, make me filthy, Reaper!" 

Sergei's hand was between them now holding their dicks together as he squirmed in Reaper's lap, and it was tempting to just flip him around, push the panties out of the way, and fuck him just then. But he knew the payoff would be all the more satisfying if he kept himself close to the edge without going over right away. "I will, I'm gonna flood you later, baby, but first I'm gonna get you good and ready for me."

This time it was Sergei who did the nodding. He let Reaper scoop him up and turn him over his knees, lying across his lap with his erection pressing into Reaper's thigh. His ass was firm and warm, and Reaper gave it a good squeeze, running his finger under the lace on one cheek and then the other, getting Sergei warmed up for the beating that was coming… and also just enjoying the feel of him, the look of his own hand covering his boyfriend's ass, the way Sergei squirmed when Reaper let his fingers trail along his crack, teasing at his taint.

"You ready for it?" he asked, giving Sergei a light pinch. 

"Please, Reaper! Spank your naughty fuckboy!"

"Ohhh, you're a naughty, dirty boy, and I've got just what you need…" 

He liked to start with his hand. Sergei's ass was too well muscled to give a good jiggle, but it did give a satisfying meaty smack. It took a few for any rosiness to show through the warm brown of his skin, but it was a beautiful, sexy blush, accentuated nicely by the little gasps that Sergei gave whenever Reaper's hand landed on one cheek or the other. He hiked up the panties so he could see it better, mixing up the intensity of the hits, just to keep Sergei guessing. He eyed the belt, trying to decide if he wanted to use it now, but he was already painfully hard, and as much as he wanted to see fresh welt's blooming on his lover's body, he was going to need a break first, and Sergei deserved a reward.

"Your ass is so pretty when it's all red, you're takin' it so good… Does it hurt?" Reaper gave him another nice firm smack. He knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it in Sergei's most desperate tone.

"Oh! It hurts and… and I like it! And… and I want you Reaper!"

"I want you too, Sergei… You can get up and get comfy, and I'm gonna suck your cock, just like I said, for being such a good painslut for me."

Sergei scrambled out of his lap and lay down across the bed, drawing up his knees and spreading his legs. His cock pushed up out of the waistband of his panties, and his balls were escaping from one side of the narrow crotch, and Reaper didn’t think a man could have looked so sexy. Especially when Sergei reached up to finger the piercings in his nipples through the flimsy silk of his camisole. 

Reaper took the sight in, positioning himself between Sergei's legs, then said firmly, "Hands off – I want your whole body for myself." 

Sergei nodded, bringing his hands back to his sides for the moment. "Can I put them on you?"

"Once I've got my mouth on your cock, you can. For now…" Reaper took Sergei's hands in his, pinning them as much as was possible on the soft mattress, and leaned forward to kiss him deeply. From there he kissed his way down Sergei's body, his mouth leaving dark wet marks on the pink silk, especially over Sergei's nipples. He gave them each special attention, sucking them, nipping at the hard nubs, tugging on the bars with his teeth until Sergei moaned and begged him to head lower. Sergei's hands clenched into tight fists, his whole body taut with desire and need. When Reaper finally released his wrists, taking the tip of his cock between his lips, Sergei moaned all the louder and twined his finger's tightly in Reaper's hair.

Sergei was pretty strong, and pretty needy, and Reaper didn't really see the point in fighting him as he dragged Reaper's mouth down onto his cock. Reaper swallowed him down until Sergei's head hit the back of his throat, then worked his way back up more slowly, wrapping his lips tightly around his shaft and moaning into it. This time he resisted Sergei's attempt to take control, tonguing his head and lapping the precome from his slit before he let Sergei force him back down all the way to his root. Eventually he let Sergei set the rhythm he needed, guiding Reaper's mouth along his cock, moaning, whispering half-coherent encouragements and pleas until they turned into a warning that he couldn't hold back any longer. Reaper pulled his head back so he could lap messily at Sergei's head as he spilled his load, taking most of it in the face, but letting some of it spray his face and drip down his chin onto his own broad chest.

Sergei relaxed onto the bed to catch his breath, but Reaper wasn't planning on giving him much of chance for that. He straddled his waist, letting Sergei taste himself in their kiss for a moment, smearing the come between them, before hauling him up to a sitting position. Sergei leaned against him, taking Reaper's dick in his hand, working him slowly. It almost felt good enough for Reaper to want to give up on the rest of his plans and fuck him right then, or even just let Sergei finish what he was doing. Almost.

"I wanna fuck you so bad, Sergei…"

"But first?"

Reaper nodded, pulling away, covering Sergei's hand with his own to stop his teasing strokes. "But first, I wanna beat you some. Then, I promise, it'll be so good…"

Sergei leaned forward to kiss him again. "Do you want me to be naked?"

Reaper thought about it, thought about how god Sergei looked naked, and how pretty he was dressed up now… and shook his head. "No, I like you just like this."

"Okay – then I'm all yours, to use however you want."

Reaper got some of the rope out of his bag – the nice stuff, all smooth and silky like Sergei's lingerie – and used it to put his boyfriend exactly where he wanted. Sergei gripped the pillars of the footboard above where his wrists were tied, his feet hanging just off the edge of the bed, raised up on his knees with his legs slightly splayed. He watched as Reaper made a show of picking his belt off the bed, doubling it and snapping it to give off a large _*crack*_. He bit his lip, nervous, but returned Reaper's smile.

Despite Sergei's words, Reaper didn't want to push things too far – especially not while they were on vacation. He didn't have anywhere else to stay if Sergei kicked him out, so he wanted to be sure that they were both happy, at least with each other. "I'm gonna pound your ass," he said. That was the standard, and always pretty nice. He waited until Sergei nodded, then smiled and cracked the belt again. "And back, and thighs…?" 

Sergei nodded at these too.

"The face?" This one Reaper was less sure about. He hadn't really done anything like that apart from the first time, that Sergei didn't remember. Which was a shame, because it had been really hot. Sergei had shrieked, but he'd take it so well, and the dark purple bruising had shown up so nicely. 

Sergei hesitated, and Reaper worried that the suggestion had really gone too far. "I mean, not too much, I know you're here for professional reasons…" 

"Okay. But just a little."

Filled with relief and anticipation, Reaper grinned widely, stepping up close behind Sergei to kiss his neck. "You won't regret it, I promise. I know you're gonna like it, just like your gonna like this."

He gave a sharp slap across Sergei's tender ass, rubbing and squeezing him over the ass and thighs, rubbing his chest while he kissed him more along his neck and back, making sure he was ready for the coming beating, taking time to appreciate his unmarked body and the feel of warm skin underneath smooth cloth and lace. "I wanna see how tough you are, Sergei. So it's coming now."

Sergei gasped as the thick leather strap landed across the back of his legs, but he didn’t cry out. He grunted at the second and third blows. When he looked, Reaper saw that Sergei was biting his lip, so he crawled up on to the bed, up on his own knees, to kiss him and tell him how well he was doing. He was so beautiful, leaning into the pain. His shin was hot and tender to the touch where he'd been struck, and he moaned softly as Reaper's hands roamed over the rising welts. His mouth was hungry for kisses, and more pain. Reaper's cock was throbbing with the rush of it, and he knew that when he finally let himself take Sergei, it would be over fast. 

He broke the kiss off, lifting Sergei's chin so that their eyes met, and ran the back of his hand along his cheek. Then he hauled back and slapped him – not as hard as he could, but it was a solid blow that snapped Sergei's face to the side. Sergei yelped, more in surprised than pain, but Reaper was there to cut off the sound with another deep kiss. He reached between Sergei's legs to find his cock was already stiffening again, and helped it along until he was hard and moaning with each stroke. "Soon," Reaper promised, slipping off the bed again. 

The first strikes were starting to show as thin lines of dark purple bruising that stood out even against Sergei's brown skin. Reaper hauled down the black lace panties, hiked up the camisole, and administered a few more strokes, until he thought his own cock might just explode. He picked the bottle of lube out of his bag, pouring some on to his hand for himself, and rubbing his hand between Sergei's ass cheeks. He considered fucking him while he was still tied, but Sergei had been so good, and besides, he did want to mess up that bed more than they had so far. He untied his hands, then scooped Sergei up to deposit him n his back in the middle of the bed.

"You're so strong," Sergei said, wrapping his arms around Reaper's neck, "and so hard. I want you in my ass so bad!" His cheek was puffy and red where he'd been slapped – beautiful in the moment, but nothing that wouldn't fade before morning.

"Strong and hard is how I'm gonna give it to you – gonna fuck you raw and flood you, gonna make you spill all over us both…"

Sergei drew his knees up, kicking aside his panties and taking his dick in hand. "I'm ready, just fuck me, Reaper!"

Reaper was already on it, lining himself up for that first push into Sergei's hot slicked asshole. He knew Sergei could take his thick cock without too much warm up, but he still took it slow, as slow as he could stand it, until he was buried balls deep. It was so amazing, so hot and tight, gripping him close. Sergei moaned again, rubbing himself, and all the self control that Reaper had been holding on to melted away. He thrust wildly, looking down to watch his dick disappear into Sergei's beautifully bruised ass, watch Sergei's hand wrapped tight around his own cock. Their eyes locked as they moved together, Sergei arching his back and working his hips to match Reaper's vigorous thrusts. After everything else, it didn't take too much to work him up to and past a state where he could hold on any longer. Reaper gasped his lover's name as a warning before that tight feeling in his balls, and he felt a shudder of pleasure coursing through him, felt his hot load delivered deep into Sergei.

Reaper pulled out, and come dripped out of Sergei onto the bed just how he'd wanted. He wrapped his own hand around Sergei's helping him jerk off until he stiffened as well, spilling his own seed with another strangled cry.

Reaper lay down beside him once they were both spent kissing him and stroking this thigh as Sergei turned to wrap his arms around him. Reaper held him close.

"That was so good, fuck, Sergei, you're so good to me…"

"You're taking such good care of me, Reaper, showing me things I never knew I wanted…"

"I'll take the best care of you. Is there anything you want?" Reaper was willing to do just about anything after a scene like that. Well anything, after he had a few minutes to lay down. But this was a very fancy resort, and he expected just about anything they could think of was to be had.

"Mmmm…" Sergei considered, cuddling against him. "They have room service here. We could get some food brought right to us."

Reaper grinned, giving him another kiss. "That sounds great, babe. I'll take care of it, you can just stay in bed as long as you want." He considered what kinds of fancy things you might be able to order at a place like this. "I wonder," he asked earnestly, "do you think they have crème brulée?"


End file.
